


It's What He Doesn't Say

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian doesn't like this `Chris Hobbs shit.'  A gapfiller for epiosode #117.





	It's What He Doesn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"What happened to your hand?" Brian asked in his normal "What stupid thing did you do to acquire this?" tone.

 

Justin pulled it away quickly, and stepped away from Brian pretending to pick up and skim a magazine. What was teasing was now detective work. Most of the time Brian couldn't shut him up, so he knew something was wrong when he couldn't get him to spill. "Like I can't see right through that."

 

Justin looked up. He played blond well. "Did you say something?"

 

"What the fuck did you do to your hand?" He was tired of this game. The only games Brian played were his own.

 

"I just burnt it." Justin lied. He was really quite surprised Brian hadn't heard... since Debbie and her mouth had.

 

Brian snatched the hand before Justin could protest. There was a two inch semi circle burn on his palm.

 

"On what? The world's smallest frying pan?" He was starting to not want to know.

 

"I burnt it on my lock on my locker at school."

 

"Some things just weren't meant to be cooked and eaten Jus..."

 

"They set my locker on fire, Brian."

 

Brian stopped and stared at the blue eyed blond in front of him. "What?"

 

"Chris Hobbs." Brian was really sick of that name. "He threw matches in my locker. He burnt all my homework... my books.  
My sketches. I went in, and it was billowing smoke. Top it off with "Fags Die" written in red." Justin scoffed and Brian tensed.  
This was getting really bad. "I just wanted my stuff... my brain didn't even register it would be hot, and I grabbed it..."  
He looked down embarrassed.

 

"Hey... hey look at me. You're not the one to be embarrassed."

 

"Yea? It seemed that way with the 20 kids around my locker laughing at me, and saying I deserved it. Calling me a fag a homo  
yea I was supposed to be embarrassed."

 

"Well. Did he get in trouble?"

 

Justin laughed a dull unhappy laugh. "Nope... couldn't prove it was him. Like I need proof."

 

"You shouldn't have called him out." Brian said looking into the sink.

 

"What?"

 

"You were being cocky... with all of us around. You shouldn't have done it."

 

"He shouldn't have been there."

 

"Well shit happens."

 

"Fuck you Brian. What about "Being the best queer you can be!?" Liberty Avenue is MY space. He's every where else. He can't come there and fucking ruin that too. He deserved it. He deserved a kick in the nuts, but instead I settled for letting him be  
humiliated in front of a bunch of queers."

"And signing your name at the top of his fucking hit list."

 

"I don't care!"

 

"Well you should."

 

"Why? No one cares anyway."

 

"Well I fucking..." Brian sighed... this wouldn't go away. "I fuckin care. I fucking care that you have some fag hating  
football jock and all his cronies after you."

 

Justin sat in the dining room chair. He wondered if Brian knew he knew all this... and that it scared the shit out of him. "Wellyou're the first to sign up. The fucking principle didn't care... he didn't even pay for my jacket."

 

Brian laughed a little. His jacket. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Justin. "The jacket can be replaced."

 

Justin sighed. "He fucking..."

 

"What?" His voice was dangerous. "What'd he do?"

 

"He grabbed me by my fucking throat yesterday... slammed me into the lockers." Justin pulled the back of his shirt down to show the painful bruise. Brian ran his hand over the large blue mark, and pulled his lips into his mouth. "You're not going tomorrow."

 

"What?"

 

"You're not fucking going. You'll make up the work. I'll call myself and make sure they'll let you."

 

Justin sighed. He didn't realize that would relieve him so much. He stood to walk away. He hated backing down like this. He  
hated Brian seeing him like this. Brian grabbed his hand pulling him back. Justin sunk into the embrace.

 

"There's nothing fucking wrong with you. You're a fucking genius, and you're more mature than any one of your schoolmates will ever be."

 

Justin just sighed. "You're being nice to me."

 

"You need it."

 

"You said you care."

 

"Do you really think I don't?"

 

"You're hard to read." Justin teased.

 

Brian just laughed. "You actually just had a conversation... nothing involving sex."

 

"It is a stretch..." They were quiet for a minute.

 

"I know that... it's degrading, Justin, but promise you'll just... let it go. It's not fair. It's not right, and it sucks, but it's better than ending up fucking... hurt." Brian couldn't help but picture the ways these sick kids could hurt his sunshine. "You're almost done school just... let it go. Until you're older... stronger..."

 

Justin smiled a little. "Until we're out of school, and you can beat his head in if he touches me."

 

"Who says I would."

 

"I says." Justin teased. "I saw you when he pushed me Brian. I thought you were going to rip his head off. The glare could have melted an ice cap."

 

"You think so?"

 

"I know so." Justin told looking up to Brian. "And I know you're worried about me. Remember? I'm on to you."

 

Brian chuckled a little and kissed the top of his head. "Let's go to bed."

 

Justin just rolled his eyes with a smile it's like he told Daph; "It's what he doesn't say that gets me."


End file.
